vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RedKurosakiGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RedKurosakiGirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 14:17, October 14, 2009 Hey guys ;] This is redkurosakigirl here just sayin hiya! Nice to meet you anyway, i'll be up dating a lot! so check it out some time, K? Thanks bye! --RedKurosakiGirl 14:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Voting time!!! nice to see you again! anyway! im just wondering what people think about some people on vampire Knight/Guitly! so...todays subject is... Kaname and zero! so plz tell me how you like best and why! Thanks! cya! --RedKurosakiGirl 14:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Picture The picture next to your name is called your avatar. You will need to have the picture you want to go there on your computer. On the wiki mouse over the placeholder picture and a menu will pop up. Click "Change" and follow the instructions to upload your picture. -- Wendy (talk) 16:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi RedKurosakiGirl~ It's nice to meet you too~ I love VK, so I thought I should add some new pictures. I'm glad you like them ^^ －Mizuki－ 00:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry About It ^^ Ok, VK has so far about 54 chapters, though ch. 49-54 are not in volumes yet, so only 10 volumes. The manga is still ongoing. You can read it up to the latest chapter at Onemanga.com http://www.onemanga.com. So far, where I'm at in the manga (about ch.25), it's really good, there are some really funny things that don't happen in the anime, most of the stuff in the anime so far are looking like twists on what happened in the manga. It's fun talking to you ^^ cya －Mizuki－ 08:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ^^ I like Senri and Aidou, it's just they're not my favorites, so to speak... I posted a preview of Karin, it's a funny Vampire anime based on the manga Chibi Vampire, It's actually 6 a.m where I live, so I'm going to go back to bed now for a couple more hours (God, I'm such a Vampire). Cya~ --－Mizuki－ 10:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|This is Only Part 1~ Hello I'm actually a helper with wikia, and don't really have a favorite character. The blogs are for anything Vampire Knight that you want to write about. You could just post about your favorite character, or talk about a recent plot development, or how you got interested in Vampire Knight.... whatever takes your fancy. -- Wendy (talk) 23:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) wow these r great photos and awsome captions. and i also like anime and mangas my favorite is vampire knightRAZOR 18:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ? can u tell if this is a vampire knight pic = Hey. = hey, im zero, nice to meet you, you know my friend Razorvamp already, (He has multiple accounts) so dont be confused if i say Razorvamp (His profiles are Razorvamp, Razorvamp01, Razorvamp21 and Razorvamp07) if you need anything talk to me, Im online more. TheElementalZero-TeenDarkMagician 14:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks sorry for the wait.but thanka you for the commit. ilove zero and shiki actully all of the vampire knight vampire,. Hi back I've just been on holiday for 3 months and wanted to thank you for your visit to my page. In answer to your question about reading the manga, I definitely recommend buying them. I'm VK obsessed and own all the Viz and Chuangyi realeases! Vk is a gorgeous manga, Matsuri Hino's art was ok in the beginning, but now she's really improved, plus there are more side stories and more attention paid to all the characters! See you around! kaname-kun and Zero-senpai!! hi its me again!!!it would be, its my talk page right, is it me or is it that if you like kaname you hate zero? and if you like Zero you dont like kaname???!!!! am i right there??? i was thinking bout this 4 ages!!!went crazy so i came 2 u guys!!! pretty pretty pretty plz tell me wat u fink!!!!! diein slowly here!!!! youll be my hero!!! heroin *gulp* not wat i wanted... thanks,--RedKurosakiGirl 12:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) plz read!!! hey guys! its me, RKG!!! RedkurosakiGirl just sayin here that if u leave a massage on my page... remember to sign it!!! if u dont, i cant write back 2 u wuvly peps!! just remember: SIGN UR MASSAGES!!!! bye bye!!! --RedKurosakiGirl 12:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) see, i even do it on my own Talk page!!!! cya! hi im RAZOR, ur pics r incredible along with the captions maby u could check my pics out some time15:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) sorry i must of messed up when i left a message and tried to sing itRAZOR 15:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ? hey sorry to ask but do u kno how i can set up a gallery of vampire knight picsRAZOR 15:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) hm... well if u like zero but hate kaname or u like kaname but hate zero is a tough ? but for me i like both well all the characters but anyway thats how i c itRAZOR 16:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ? did u send me a ? asking wat i ment? also if so about wat ? do u mean? ? hey i found out who sent me the ? so u can ignore my last remarkRAZOR 16:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) hey hey no im not the teen magic guy but i do have a pic of zero holding his bloody rose...i thot the pic looked interesting...and about the yukki being sad no mattr wat will likly happen and i dont know how zero and kanime sort things outhavnt read all the manga ether..but anyway i hope u get ur internet bak up soon and heres the pic of zero i got cyaRAZOR 16:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hi i saw ur pics and i thought u might like this aido picRAZOR 16:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ? i think i thought of a way for kaname and zero to deal wit things so yuuki wont be sad well....uh....oh yeagh yuuki can try to help them settle things....ok needs workRAZOR 16:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) hi i thought u would love the pic. i will send more when i find some and i hope u get ur internet back up real soon cyaRAZOR 16:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hm hm..well u said that u were kind of hopen zero would kill himself when he said he was ...so i thought u might get a kick outa this picRAZOR 16:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) oh oh yeagh i forgot to mention if u need my help wit somthing i will c wat i can do to help...cya for nowRAZOR 16:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hey hey i found this takuma pic...hope u like itRAZOR 16:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ? uh....im confused theres 2 of the same messageRAZOR 17:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ok, hold the phone. You thought i was Razorvamp?? HELL NO!! We Go to the same school, Im Steven, He's Dillon, And Again, its nice to meet u Kurosaki, why did you think i was dillon?? all i said was that im friends with him. we have 2 classes and lunch together. we've known eachother for about 4 years, were close, BUT IM NOT HIM!! kk?? TheElementalZero-TeenDarkMagician 21:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC)